Monitoring driver behavior, vehicle cargo, vehicle operating conditions, and vehicle environments can be very important. For example, when a driver is operating a vehicle in a representative capacity of an employer, the driver's behavior is a direct reflection on the employer. For this and various other reasons, a solution is needed to automatically trigger/initiate the collection of data.